Nick and Judy As Kits
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: This is based off an artwork by Msitubeatz (Which is what is shown on Cover Image) Sorry it's short, I had only a short story for a cute short story I had in my mind. BTW try to guess both a certain character in it and the easter egg of a certain show that I putted in. Hint: It is something writable. (Ok That was easy but give a break my brain is tired. I need a cola BIG time.)


Today was nothing usual. Everything at the condo home of Nick and Judy with their kits was fine and normal. The kits were on the couch watching cartoons with their best friend Portia in the middle of the four kits since school was closed. The kits uncle and aunt and Portia's dad and mom Jack Savage and Skye were out doing their job as also Judy and Nick had no work for them today.

As the cartoons were on for them with Andre wanting to watch something more drama they heard loud but yet childlike screams. It shocked all of them as they all jumped in sync and looked down to the hallway where it came from. "Mom!? Dad?!" Shouted Amare who held his Nick doll tightly. They suddenly heard fast footsteps coming down of the room with their eyes looked at two fast figures moving down from the room of the kits parents to out of the hallway and to the living room.

There was a small bunny girl kit and a small fox boy kit. What was odd to the kits and Portia was how they looked. The rabbit kit girl was wearing a light purple shirt with a small yellow and white striped jacket with a darkish yellow skirt and having dark purple pants on. The fox kit however wore nothing but green shirt and dark brown pants. This however made the kits and even Portia start to have their eyes widen.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Shouted the kits as they realized the two young bunny and fox were indeed their mother and father. Andre did a over dramatic faint which landed on the arms of Portia who caught him. "Uncle Nick? What happened?" The nervous fox kit that is Nick Wilde was looking at his hands and how short he was. "I don't know. I didn't do nothing though."

"We was just watching a movie and then poof we turn into kits." Judy Hopps said as she had worry in her adorable kit voice which made Alicia do a chuckled. "I heard that young lady." Alicia laughed as Amare looked at Nick in just shock with Aubrey eating her snack of popcorn.

"Wait!" Alicia stopped as she looked at the kits and Portia and her small parents. "If mom and dad are kits, this means WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT!" She screamed and cheered as she hopped on the table. "VIVA REVOLUTION!" Her words stopped as Judy coughed. "Alicia don't you dare! We may be kits but we still are your parents so don't do any of this rebelling!" She was strict and serious even as a cute kit with Nick looking at his wife and his tail wagging from seeing Judy be her tough self.

"Plus we do got Jack and Skye. So we lost on that one." Aubrey said while in between eating her snack as Alicia growled. "But I wanna be a rebellious kiiittt." With that being said by Alicia she heard her mother walk and have a smirk. "You do know that since i'm a kit I have the same energy as you right? Also I can think like a kit a LOT more." That was what made the kits gulp but not Portia since she was good with Judy and Andre was still fainted dramatically as Portia fans him with her hand.

"Uhh oh look old people things that old people like!" Judy was confused and looked but fell for the easy trap as Alicia was running off. "Oh dang it! Get back her young lady!" She quickly sprinted off to around the kitchen and the house meanwhile Amare looks at Nick and in seconds has a hold on him. "Sorry dad just I'm scared and I prefer to hug you since you can't lift me. Also my Nick doll is being dried off."

"Its ok Amare. This will be fixed. I promise." Portia then raises her hand after Nick said that. "Oh Oh! Maybe I could help get some clues!" Nick did had no option left as both his wife was dealing with the trouble making kit and Jack wasn't around. He agreed as Portia giggled happily as she carefully took Andre down and laid him on the couch. "Aubrey. Fan your brother till he wakes up."

Portia goes to Nick as she grabs his arm and examines it. "I need to be very precise with finding clues. Dad taught me that." She kept going with Aubrey slowly fanning her fainted brother who opens his eyes and groans. "Noooo common. Do it like Portia did it." He closed his eyes and went back to doing a dramatic fainting pose as Aubrey, though heard it all, still was too lazy to ask questions but waved her hand fast to fan him with eating her popcorn.

The inside of the condo was like a madhouse with chasing, chaos and everything that kits would do when alone or parents weren't around. The outside of the condo on a bench that was close to condos were a red panda girl and light blue fur dyed bunny boy relaxing and drinking slushies. He was watching the red panda write on a journal that was dark blue and something she had bought recently. She was drawing the kit versions of Nick and Judy and adding detail to their clothing.

"So you just got it from some van?" The teen said with the teen red panda nodding. "Well yeah. This book is amazing Spazzie. It feels like its real. Not like the other notebooks." Spaz smiled. "Well glad you are enjoying it Beatz." They took a sip from their drinks as she did few drawings of colored pencil before she closed it with the front showing a logo.

Spaz looked at the blue stamp with white writing. "That's odd. Never heard of a company called Disney." Beatz nodded. "I know. It feels like it shouldn't really be there. Like this holds power. Great power." They looked at the book together as if the book was speaking their names.

"And with great power." Spaz said with Beatz finishing his sentence. "Comes great respons-" Before she could go on a tanuki adult male comes over with stick and wearing nothing but a light blue buttoned up shirt with a white nametag on the left side of his shirts chest showing his name being "Frank" and wearing light gray short pants and having glasses on. "Hey! Get outta here! Yah!" He slams the stick a bunch of times on the ground which made the rabbit and red panda grab their cold slushies with Beatz' new journal and run off as quick as they could.

He was on his black flip phone as he was scaring the teens out of the complex building. He went back to talking on to his phone as he walked away holding his stick "Anyways Jim how you doing?"


End file.
